


Phantom Songs

by jungfrau24



Series: Phantom Songs AU! [1]
Category: Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: 70ies AU, Alcohol, Crossover, Drugs, Ford gone trought the portal, Friendship, Gen, The timeline is jumping back and forth like...almost 40 years, band!au, hippie lifestyle, pre-NWHS timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungfrau24/pseuds/jungfrau24
Summary: So, behold!The central fic in my AU world =)Dipper feels he is stuck with the mystery about the Author identity, when he noticed a mysterious blue box in the attic, which contains numerous posters and reels with songs and logs of a rock band named Mystery Rainbow, dated 1973. The band members are calling each other by nicknames, and the only thing that connects the band with the Author - is the six-fingered hand logo.Who they were? And what is their connection to Gravity Falls?





	

15.7.2012

\- It has no sense. – Dipper moaned desperately and sat on the floor with a sigh.

A month and a half passed since him and his twin sister Mable arrived at Gravity Falls, but he still didn't manage to figure out, who was the mysterious author of the journals. Against his expectations, their summer wasn't boring at all – beginning from his adventures with the manotaurs and ending with battles against armies of creatures, like the gnomes. The most dangerous enemy he faced until now was the almighty dream demon named Bill Cypher. Dipper knew that this summer will remain in his memory as a significant one. However, the identity of the Author bothered Dipper more, that the previous attack of the zombies on the Shack – the place was still under reconstruction.

Dipper stood up, went to the attic's window, and looked outside. A light breeze entered from the outdoors, and the sunset colored the clouds in shades of red, orange and light pink. The boy yawned, leaned himself against the windowsill and propped his chin on his fist. His thoughts mainly focused on the methods, which could help him to discover the Author's identity. Grunkle Stan didn't call him for dinner yet – he probably counted the daily earnings. Mable took her pet piglet Waddles and went to visit her friend Candy- perhaps, she stayed for a sleep over party. Wendy and Soos already returned to their places – their shifts are over for today.

Dipper stretched his stiff limbs, hopped a couple of times, (Mable clamed it can give a boost of energy when you tired) – and turned to the door when he noticed a blue cardboard box standing next to the attic's door. Not the twins, nor their grunkle bothered themselves with cleaning, and because of that, they could find a lot of interesting things – from a piece of pizza which was forgotten under the bed a year ago to a real sphinx that was small enough to hide in a mouse hole and refused to get out. Stanford Pines, that quirky conman, wanted to use the creature as a part of the exhibition in the Shack, but Mabel lured it with a chicken leg, and let it free. Dipper smiled to himself when he recalled how she tried to restrain their feisty grunkle:

"Grunkle Stan, remember how Dipper brought a Gremogoblin to the Shack, and no one believed that it was a not a hoax?  Who is going to believe, that this little, cute creation of Mother Earth is not a toy? Look how tiny and harmless it is!"

When Mable finished the last sentence, the sphinx sneezed, letting a small flare, which made a hole in the living room's carpet. The old man rolled his eyes and grunted but said nothing. Dipper noticed that after Gideon's attack on the Shack and zombie invasion, their grunkle changed – he became more… caring? Compliant? Attentive?

Dipper shook his head and made a couple of hesitant steps toward the box. He wasn't sure why or what for – it could be just an old box with their grunkle's belongings – after all, he lived here for almost thirty years, maybe more, and he had a lot of rarities. On the other hand, he was so eager to discover the Author's identity, that he was ready to check every possible clue that could lead him toward the answer.

He kneeled next to the box and opened it. Inside the box were numerous reel recordings, a couple of posters and an old sketchbook. Dipper recalled that their grunkle had a tape recorder – Stan Pines used it when he was in a good mood or attacked by a seizure of nostalgia. The latter became more and more frequent after he saw Dipper's journal. Grunkle Stan adored an old school rock and progressive – if he remembers right – rock from the seventies-eighties. He and Mable had nothing against it because their father had the same preferences in music, and Stan Pines praised them for the good taste in music (in his humble opinion, of course). Mabel even knitted him a scarf with the image of Frank Zappa, which the old man found as "flawless".

Dipper stood on his feet, went to the door and got downstairs. He entered the living room and saw the tape recorder on the television. The boy cleared his throat and called his grunkle, but no one answered. He shrugged, took the recorder and came back upstairs.

Dipper closed the door behind him and put the recorder on his bed. He kneeled next to the box and picked up one random reel. In a sudden, one of the posters slipped away from the box and landed on the floor next to him. Although the letters faded with time, Dipper managed to read the advertisement on it:

FESTIVAL "CALIFORNIAN MIDNIGHTS"

FRIDAY-SUNDAY, 3-6.8.1973

FIRST SHOW 22:00 PM, REDMANN PARK, LONG BEACH, CA

Under the advertisement was placed a list of performing bands, with their names and logos. One of them made Dipper's heart beat faster – a golden six-fingered hand. Inside of it was a Venetian mask, colored like the rainbow. The band called "Mystery Rainbow".

Well, this intrigued him already.

Dipper placed the reel inside the recorder, connected it to the power socket, took a deep breath and pressed the start button. After a few seconds, he heard a music composition intro. It sounded like a run-through record, because of the raw, lousy sound, with rustling and crackling noises in the background.

_"I_ _digging myself, a small hole, will call it home_

_We'll get a dark purple carpet so I will never fall, will never sink_

_Inside this hole,_

_And make it be a part of me, a part of you, a part of us..._

_So, join me in my home!"_

The vocalist's soft voice on the recording tape sounded familiar. Dipper liked the sounds of the harmonica, which mixed with electro guitars and drums, but he still tried to catch the words of the song – he could miss possible clues or messages!

_"Running from the horror of civil depression_

_From the time before the time_

_Claiming the remains of a glorious presence_

_A chapter that slowly dies!_

_Birthmark represents an unspeakable rage_

_Can you see my forehead burning?_

_Pretentious fairies counting heads_

_Mortal inventory roots to collect!"_

Dipper scratched the nape of his neck and sighed. Well, what he expected to? The Author's voice logs about his research on a music demo records? It was obvious that he should shut down the tape, and keep going with his searching. However, the band's logo gave him a glimpse of hope - the Author could be its member and he created the logo.

Meanwhile, the song is ended and a dialog set off:

\- Good job, pals.

This low, scruffy voice sounded familiar to Dipper, but he couldn't remember from where. The vocalist responded:

\- At least we managed to get to that gig, the rest is details. We can work on them during our repetitions, I suppose.

\- If everything will work according to the plan, of course. - a pleasant, low chest-voice replied. - There is a fine point which I didn't manage to figure out its exact purpose... Eight-Cane. - Dipper noticed the notes of displeasing in it. - The masks. Do we actually need them for our stage image?

\- The answer is on the surface, Sixer. - The man, nicknamed Eight-Cane chuckled in return.  - We need our own, remarkable style. And I think the masks could reflect it.

\- As I see it, it is a needless detail, which has zero affection for band image creation in general.  I have not the foggiest idea, how anonymity can contribute to our performance and vogue among our potential audience. - said Sixer with a scoffing tone. Dipper found this guy likable.

\- W-wait. Should the audience know about our identities? - Another man referred with a sluggish voice. - T-there is a plenty of musicians which performing under p-pseudonyms and fake identities...  W-what do you think, Nevglan?

\- I would say it is worth trying. - answered the vocalist. - We have nothing to lose, ya know. As about fake identities... you've been carried away, Chiacho.

\- I consider it as an original concept. - A female voice responded. - It cannot damage, but to add some creative note in our image. I want to believe, that the people looking not only for our attitude but also on a way of performing. 

\- That was a good one, Fortune! -  Eight-Cane. - And what you have to say about, Lennon?

\- Lennon would say nothing, the arguments have been told before. -  said a calm voice with sparks of jesting. - Anyway, I'm more the "con" than the "contra" in this question.

\- I've been placed in a minority position, isn't? - Sixer. - Well, I give up this time. However, I am not taking my words back.

-You don't have to. - Eight-Cane. - Back to business then! Until the concert, we have about two weeks for repetitions, and this is enough time to get ready for this gig...

\- Luckily, the exams are over. - Sixer.

\- Oh, c-come on! - Chiacho. - Get o-over it already, Pinhead.

\- ...and, we will meet next week? - Eight-Cane.

\- Yep.

-No problem.

\- Aha...

Peep, click, and the record intermitted. Dipper sighed and started to reel out the tape, wondering if there is more information about the group. He wanted to know what happened next - there was more than one reel at the box, and probably the Author will reveal himself on it.

Dipper returned the reel into the box and looked at the sketchbook. He took it from the box and idly turned the pages, with a silly resort to find some information about the band itself, or the gig. But, except songs drafts, sketches, and drawings there was nothing in it.

On the last page, Dipper found an old, shaggy color photo. There were six people depicted on it - five guys and a girl, hugging each other by the shoulders. The photo was taken against the background of a silver placard with big black letters "CALIFORNIAN MIDNIGHTS - 1973". They stood in the order of rainbow colors - from a brown - haired guy with a red shirt to a blonde guy with a purple one. All of them were wearing masks - they accepted it as a part of their band image after all. Dipper was amused by the black haired guy with the blue shirt and a plague doctor mask.

Dipper overturned the photo and saw a dedication note:

"Thank you for the crazy night, M.R! You were awesome! Best, P.N".

Dead end again. Dipper put the photo back into the sketchbook and wanted to pick up another reel, but in a sudden, he heard his grunkle muted voice from the staircase:

\- Dipper! Come out! Whenever you are, you little gremlin... – he let a cough.

The boy put back everything back in the box and placed it under his bed. After this procedure he replied:

\- I'm here, Grunkle Stan!

\- Oh, there ya are. - The door opened and the old man entered, scratching his belly idly.  - Mable didn't return yet?

\- Nope. She is at Candy's place. Maybe, they decided to have a sleepover with Grenda.

\- She could tell me before... never mind. Oh, holy waffles! - He pointed at the tape recorder. - I see you've decided to listen to the real music! Creditably.

Dipper frowned, but after a second he gave his grunkle a toothy grin:

\- Well, it's about time, no? I'm growing up, after all.

\- You see, boyo, this is not the main indicator of growing up. - Stan Pines raised his index finger. - It is a complex process, involving a lot of important factors, such as responsibility... but, what do I know? I've never been a responsible adult!

The man and the boy laughed, and Stan patted him on the shoulder:

\- Dinner?

Dipper nodded and went with him to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you have already noticed, there are nicknames to each character:
> 
> Chiacho - Rick. Because he is Mexican
> 
> Lennon - Simon. I mean, come on
> 
> Fortune - Betty. Because she is red - haired and brings... fortune or misfortune.
> 
> Nevgal - Fiddles. Because he is Irish, and he is singing. The nickname was given him by Rick
> 
> Sixer - no comments.
> 
> Eight-Cane - Stan.
> 
> The song was taken from the album of the band subterranean Masquerade - Suspended Animated Dreams (2005)


End file.
